A Lesson In Penguin Dating
by minaminoaurora
Summary: Its date night for Kowalski and his beloved Doris The Dolphin. Kowalski has this date planned out perfectly & it shall be very romantic indeed! Or will it! Two more questions: Will Doris still want to be with Kowalski when all is said and done? & Who is this mysterious super hero like person known only as Silver Lightning?
**A Lesson In Penguin Dating**

Kowalski was looking over his trademark options clipboard with an odd loving look on his face. Rico was trying to ignore him to avoid getting a bellyache, while Skipper just rolled his eyes grinning in his direction. Athena was sitting watching TV, but noticed what was going on.

"Let me guess. Thats your plan for tonights date with Doris right Kowalski?" said Private peeking at the clipboard.

"Heh, how did you guess?" Kowalski asked blushing.

"Because you were looking at it as if you were looking at her." said Private giggling.

Kowalski blushed worse: "Oh right." He grinned at him though.

"So what are you planning for your date anyway?" asked Skipper which surprised Kowalski a little bit.

"Well the first thing thats going to happen after I meet her is going to be a romantic swim around the docks. I spent all my spare time in the days leading up to tonight setting up beautiful lights that are concealed unless lit. We will be in a section of the docks that no one ever goes after dark. This will conclude with an artificial Aurora in the sky over the docks, also set up in advance by your truly. We will see it from a high vantage point she will get lifted to via a nearby crane. The chemicals being used for that are biodegradable and non-toxic not to worry." said Kowalski prancing around excitedly. "Where we will sit there and whisper loving things to each other until its over and time for our next activity!"

At that Rico held his belly as it got slightly tight.

"Next activity? You mean theres more?" asked Skipper

"Well of course Skipper thats only the opener that doesn't take more then an hour." said Kowalski

"What they are going to do next I helped out with." said Athena glancing over at them from her place near the TV. Skipper tilted his head at her then raised a non-brow at Kowalski.

"Theres a carnival in the park not to far from here remember?" Kowalski asked looking perky.

"So your going to take her there then? How?" asked Private

"Well sort of, see they have a huge Tunnel Of Love. Athena volunteered to help set it up. She made it easy for us to sneak in so we can use it for the romantic dinner I planned in there. Theres a spot Athena put in herself that gives us a great view of the place, but its hard for us to be spotted unless we dive into the water below. We can mostly use our tunnel system to get there. I have Rorys segway for her on stand bye." Kowalski explained sounding like usual self again before switching back to Love Dove Mode as Private called it with a sigh: "We will sit there gazing into each others eyes feeding each other hidden iced smelt and salmon. With chocolates for dessert." He sighed again with his wings on his chest and a dreamy look on his face.

Rico burped loudly then held his beak shut on a gag. Athena petted his back in a soothing manner as she spoke: "OK I have never seen him like this before."

"Which one Rico or Kowalski?" asked Skipper

"Mostly Kowalski, that Doris must be one heck of a penguin to get him all Ga Ga like this." Athena answered

"Actually Doris is a very nice lady dolphin." said Private grinning.

Athena blinked in surprise: "A dolphin?! You guys have a thing for mammals don't you?" The three to which she was speaking looked a bit bashful at that. Athena grinned finding it cute. "So whats the last thing your going to bring her to Kowalski?"

He snapped back to the moment at her question: "We are heading to Madison Square Garden via a chopper, somehow provided by Uncle Nigel."

"How dose he bloody do that?" said Athena with a weird pout on her face.

Kowalski grinned then shrugged: "I don't ask to be honest."

In reply Athena stuck her tongue out at him, he and the others laughed.

"So why are you headed to The Garden?" asked Skipper

"Well I figured that after all the calm romantic-ness that an exciting surprise was in order. Our former circus is back in town and is going to be performing there, but they are in rehearsals at the moment. When I heard right after the setting up of the docks via over hearing some humans talking, I went there and asked if they would give Doris and I a private performance on our date. They said they would. Of course when they perform for the humans The Hippies as Skipper calls them will be in disguise. But not so tonight!" Kowalski clapped like an excited little kid at that. "We will be lounging in a hot tub of my own specifications for that part!"

"Wow, that sounds like a real fun date Lt!" said Athena "Next date I have your so planning it!"

Kowalski grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe we could all go see our circus friends in the next couple of days Skipper!" said an excited Private.

"I don't see why not. After all Athena never met them." said Skipper

"Sweetness!" said Athena

"Bye the way Athena what was so interesting on TV before?"

"Oh there has been a rash of sightings of this person that calls him/herself Silver Lightning. This person is said to look like a one of those stone carvings, uh gargoyles, complete with wings and a tail but also has scales when you get close. Whoever this person is they are doing a good job at super hero-ing around the city. Apparently being able to find wanted people the cops cant even find." Athena shrugged.

"So someone else is working our turf huh?" said Skipper rubbing his chin with a wing.

Kowalski sighing in that love dove way gained their attention again. He didn't even hear the little talk as he was to absorbed in thoughts of Doris: "This is going to be the best night ever!"

 _~*_ _One Date Later_ _*~_

Kowalski was back at the base curled up in a far corner of the room rocking back and forth. His feathers were all tinged, rainbow colored and matted from the nights events and his sobbing. The others were on the other side of the room wondering two things, the first being: Why was he back so early? And the second being: What happened to get him into this state? Athena came in through the fish tunnel quickly from her zoo night guard rounds as Marlene had told her that she had seen Kowalski run by in tears.

"What in the name of Arron Burs slapping glove happened?! He was so happy when he left. Doris didn't dump him didn't she? Because so help me-!" began Athena wanting to defend her penguin friend.

Kowalski shook his head at those last words though.

"Phew, well thats a relief!" said Private grinning. He grew worried again when Kowalski shook his head for a second time.

"Alright what happened? Fess up, thats an order soldier!" said Skipper in a not unkind tone as Athena went over and held him in a comforting way.

"It went all wrong from almost the first second!" Kowalski suddenly shouted causing Athena to flinch at the volume. "Oops, my bad."

"Nah its OK Lt. Go on." said Athena petting him.

"Well OK then, if you must know-"

 _~* Flashback*~_

The date started just as Kowalski had planned. He drove The Teams little pink car down to the docks and hid it before going to the dock that Doris was waiting at. Kowalski grinned at seeing her bathed in moonlight as she was before she noticed him and waved. He then belly slid up and gave her a (no pun intended) peck on the dolphin equal to a cheek. She grinned at that.

"Hey you, been missing you a lot lately." said Doris

"Yeah me too. Ready for the best night ever?" Kowalski asked

Doris nodded all excited like as a reply. So Kowalski motioned her to follow him after flipping into the water next to her. He was headed for the start of their romantic swim.

"Your going to love this little swim that I set up for us!" said Kowalski

Doris grinned as they arrived at the start point where Kowalskis took out a hidden remote and hit the ON button. For a moment it seemed to work and they both grinned. There were lights above the water as well below it. It all blended perfectly with the moonlight above them. Kowalskis grinned happy the effect worked like he planned.

"Oh Kowalski, its so pretty!" said Doris putting a fin on his shoulders smiling.

"They aren't as pretty as you though." said Kowalski leaning on her.

She held him slightly tighter in reply, which made him grin and relax as he had been nervous about this date even though he didn't seem to be.

That relaxing came to soon as suddenly the remote that Kowalskis was still holding began to vibrate with a power overload. He looked at it and was about to turn the lights off when it and many of the lights exploded. The two then received a mild shock from the lights that were underwater. They were stunned for a moment but they were fine as the lights weren't very strong. They didn't move for a moment after their 'stunning' wore off. With the exception of Kowalski coughing up a bit of smoke from the remote blowing up in his face.

"Well that escalated quickly." said Doris suddenly.

"I don't know how that happened! I checked and rechecked it several times!" said Kowalski feeling and sounding like he had just kicked a puppy, with a sad face to match.

"Its OK Kowalski, the lights were so pretty and the exploding was kinda neat to see. Could have done without the shock but we aren't hurt badly or anything."

"Well I guess your right, never a dull moment when your with a penguin!" said Kowalski grinning in a slightly tI'mid fashion. Doris gave him a hug to let him know that it was alright. "Well I guess we will move on to the finale of this a bit earlier then I planned. Everything will just be moved up a bit." He then had her follow him again. This time to the crane that was going to lift her to the vantage point for the scientist penguin made Aurora. She tilted her head at him as he took the controls slightly confused. "We need to get high up." She shrugged then jumped up onto the flat platform he had presented her with.

Kowalski got Doris half way up when he saw that something was not only wrong with the crane, but the color cannons that were already set up and thought to have been concealed at ground level were gone.

"Ah crud!" said Kowalski his face going into his wing as the crane with Doris on it got stuck. It swung a bit but not enough to be dangerous. The platform had been to get Doris up their first, Kowalski was then going to start the timer to fire off the color cannons containing the chemicals that were going to make the display, then he was going to hurry up to Doris before it started. He knew exactly how long it would take him to get up there.

"Sorry Doris, I didn't take into account any bad maintenance that might have occurred with this machine." Kowalski called to her.

"Its alright, not your fault the humans didn't make sure their machine was in top shape." said Doris with her equal to a shrug.

Kowalski grinned at her but then began to wonder where did his color cannons go? He got his answer quite fast when Doris was suddenly shot causing her to turn mostly pink on one side and purple on the other. Kowalskis gasped then growled when he looked at the ground and saw some teens with his cannons laughing that they got their target. They soon spotted Kowalski and fired more on him, turning him many colors. He was knocked out of the window of the crane and into the water so the colors didn't satin him as much as they did Doris. The teens the ran among the storage buildings of the docks still laughing.

"Go get them Kowalski, I'll be fine here." said Doris

Kowalski tilted his head at her for a moment.

"While I was waiting for you a cat named Max who was with this dog invited me to go to a party but I said I was waiting for you. They told me where it was in case we wanted to come later. If those kids find it that could be bad. I mean who knows what they will do when those color cannons run out of color!" explained Doris

"Oh I understand, I'll be back as fast as I can so we can go to dinner!" said Kowalski going into mission mode. He didn't want those others hurt anymore then she did. So after she told him where all the animals were, which the teens were going straight for, Kowalski belly slid into the buildings after the teens. They were easy to follow as there was random colors splattered everywhere the group went.

He had almost caught up with them thinking "Well at least these work correctly unlike the last thing I tried!" when he heard them laughing and all the animals at the gathering yelling from being shot with small color canisters. The cannons lost power with every shot fired as designed by Kowalski so the colors when fired into the sky would have varying heights for more visual interest so these animals were less hurt when they got hit then when he and Doris were. Though all they got were bruises anyway. Still he went for one teen and knocked him out with a Team Penguin trademark chop to the neck: "Thats for knocking me out the window after making me look like a Luna-corn reject!" As that teen was going down Kowalski tried to get a second teen by jumping, but he took a step back so Kowalski got him in between his legs instead. The teen hit the ground with a yelp then got chopped in the neck: "And those were for shooting Doris!" He had Skipper like cocky swagger until he saw that he was surrounded by teens now: "For the love of Issac Newton make it quick!" Then he thought of Doris and his courage came flooding back! Thus he assumed a fighting stance!

The teens took aI'm at Kowalski as he was about to use the walls to get up high enough to get at their necks when suddenly about half the teens were tripped by someone who was shaped like a living gargoyle from behind! Did this person use what looked like a tail to do it?! Kowalski used the teens distraction from this happening to use the walls and the teens themselves to get the ones standing so they were knocked out. Who Kowalski assumed was the one Athena spoke of, 'Silver Lightning', took care of the others. He/she then tied them all up with a coil of rope on his/her belt as Kowalski then checked on the other animals. Aside from being stained with colors and being a bit freaked out they were fine.

"Well thats a relief and sorry about this." he then said to Max and the others.

"Why do you say that? This wasn't your fault." said Max slightly tilting his head.

"In a way it is, as those are my color cannons. They were for my date with Doris." said Kowalski

"Don't worry about it." said Max The other animals that were there, some he knew like Kitka and Archie, some he didn't nodded at him.

"Thanks guys. I have to get back to Doris and maybe talk to Silver Lightning!" replied Kowalski grinning.

"I think New Yorks biggest mystery is already gone." said Kitka pointing at the door with her head. And indeed the mystery person was gone though the teens were still there and tied. Kowalskis could hear approaching police sirens as who ever it was had called them, leaving a single feather behind as a kind of calling card.

"Ah poo. Oh well I still have to get back to my lady see you later!" said Kowalski He then dashed out getting back to Doris quite fast to find that she was already back in the water. "How?"

"This weird scale covered, feather winged gargoyle like person helped me back into the water. Whoever it was seemed to like my new coloring." said Doris grinning.

"Heh, I'm sure that will come out eventually." He then looked at his own rainbow colored feathers and blushing not that anyone could tell with his feathers like this.

"Ah well, you said something about dinner?" Doris then asked

"Oh yeah and we better get out of here before the cops fully get here." With that they took their leave of the docks and headed for the carnival at Central Park. Much to Kowalskis relief they made it there without an issue. "Sweet! Now its time to get this date back on track!" thought Kowalski grinning. But his face fell when he saw that their way in had been found and sealed off. "Hoover Dam!" This made him a bit nervous because one: they were going to have to chance sneaking in through the front where the riders entered and two: because of the addition that Athena made Rory had to turn the centrally controlled water pumps a bit higher then they would be normally without anyone noticing. The addition made it so it wasn't noticed, but with that sealed then the water would be a bit faster then normal as none noticed the extra power anyway. They had to have more then one because of the size of the ride.

He didn't want to have his date needs cause something bad to happen, but then he saw on the way in, using some of the unused color canisters as a distraction, that as long as the power on the water pumps wasn't turned up any higher then it already was everything would be fine. Course something else that was more of an annoyance then a concern was the fact that they now had to climb to their dining place. Which was easy enough, but every time a boat came by they would have to freeze. Thanks to their staining people thought they were part of the décor along with cherubs, statues of cupid and even some mermaids with different colored fins. These last decorations they were near so they blended in pretty well, they were also a huge hit.

"Well that was interesting. We made the humans happy at least." said Doris grinning.

"Yeah we did, thanks to our accidental camo we even got to our spot in good time!" said Kowalski "If in a bit of an awkward way."

Doris just grinned as she didn't really mind it much: "Well at least the clI'mb up here built up our appetites."

"You have a very sound point there my Aquatic Goddess!" said Kowalski with a wink.

Doris giggled in an complementary embarrassed way at the loving title: "And I love how you picked this place for dinner, what better place for a romantic get together then a Tunnel Of Love?"

Kowalski grinned then got out their food and indeed they did begin to feed each other once they started to relax. Their dinner was cut very short however when there was a problem. Someone had complained to the ones who ran the ride that it went to slow or that it wasn't exciting enough.

These complaints made little sense to the staff so they didn't do anything until one of the said complainers decided to do something for them. He shoved his way to the controls and turned the power up on the water pumps to the max. Then he disabled them from being fixed before jumping into a boat with his cackling girlfriend.

This caused the water to being to act more like a river then a calm if wide stream. Some of the riders got sea sick from the rocking this caused in the boats. This sudden change gained the attention of Kowalski and Doris quickly, but it wasn't from the sick riders. It was from the little girl who was riding with her parents that screamed as she fell over board into the now turbulent water that did. The activity of the water was also effecting the ride itself causing it to start to shake itself apart.

"OK now this is just shoddy craftsmanship is what it is!" said Doris

"That and their pumps are to strong for what they built when turned up this high!" said Kowalski The two then jumped from their over look into the water below before it fell to save the little girl. Which was not all that hard as she got her hood caught on a mermaids fin so she didn't get dragged under. She was so happy to be saved by her favorite decorations in the whole ride. Also dolphins were her favorite animal anyway. She gave Kowalskis a kiss on the head though as she thought he was cute.

They swam out of the tunnel through the exit and smiled as she quickly found her very scared parents just as parts of it came crashing down. Then the staff of the carnival shut down power to that end of the the attractions so only half the rides worked now. The mismatched critter couple used this cover of darkness to get back to where they left the segway Doris had used in the penguins tunnels. Which then occurred to Kowalski to make a Tunnel Of Love out of one of them! Yet of course he knew Skipper wouldn't have let him anyway.

They both grinned though when they heard the little girl tell her parents that it was the pink and purple dolphin and the rainbow penguin that had come to life and save her from the tunnel ride. Then one of the staff came and told her that they had no such decorations in there. Then yet another staff member came over and said that many riders saw them too leaving the staff very perplexed indeed.

"Well that could have gone better, but at least the little one is safe." said Kowalski

Doris grinned: "Yeah and I don't think she will ever forget the handsome penguin who helped the angel dolphin save her." The two grinned at each other because of that. It hand mostly been the girl phrasing Doris had used.

"Uh Doris? In light of all the mishaps that have occurred so far on this date, are you sure that your want to continue tonight? I mean we could end it here with the warm and fuzzes if you want." said Kowalski awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"But didn't you have a grand surprise for the end of our date?" Doris asked tilting her head at him.

"Well yeah, we were going to take a helicopter ride to Madison Square Garden to see the all animal circus that the boys and I used to travel with." Kowalskis answered with a shrug.

"I have always wanted to see a circus!" replied Doris

Kowalski grinned at that, they then went into a more hidden place so Kowalskis could make a quick call.

"Hello there Kowalski, your a bit early lad." said Nigel when he picked up his phone.

"Yeah well this date keeps going pear shaped." said Kowalski "But Doris really wants to go to the circus so yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but the circus will be fun as will the ride to it! We are ready to go at anytime here. Just going to have to wake our Vet friend up from his nap and we will be there to pick you two up." said Nigel "We even installed a water mister in the chopper that will keep Doris very comfortable."

"Nice! I didn't even think of that!" said Kowalski "OK we will meet up in that secluded glen we agreed to then."

"Rodger that! See you in a bit!" replied Nigel before the two signed off.

They then made their way to the meet up point. Sadly even that nearly went wrong as they had to dodge a now Park Worker Officer X as they nearly got caught by him.

"I guess the smell of the dye we are stained with is covering our scents!" thought Kowalski grinning when the two were at a safe distance away from him. After Doris was in the chopper Kowalski pulled his smart phone and called Alex The Lion to tell him that they would be there early.

"Uh Kowalski we are still setting up." he replied sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah I'm not surprised." He then told his former zoo neighbor about how their date was going.

"Oh I see now, well at least you will blend right in being all colorful like that. Seeing we are a bit ahead of schedule I guess we can have Doris meet some of our friends before the show, during the wait, then she can meet the rest after. Sound good?" said Alex

"A little behind the scenes action sounds great! Thanks Alex!" said Kowalski

"Happy to help, hey are the boys going to come see us too?"

"In the next few days yeah. We got a new friend we want you to meet."

"Coolness!" said Alex "See you when you get here!"

"Rodger that!" The two then signed off and Kowalski got into the chopper with Doris, Nigel and the zoos Veterinarian, who was the pilot. The chopper took off with them resting and talking comfortably. "Looks like things are finely looking up!"

They were about half way to The Garden when suddenly a police chopper contacted them with a warning to I.D. themselves. The Vet did telling the officer respectfully that this was a private chopper and if they would kindly look it up it would appear. He knew that either the one talking or the one with him could do that. His co-pilot began to do just that with his laptop, but the pilot who was talking to them didn't think that was good enough. A Veteran helicopter pilot he may have been but a hot headed rookie cop he most definitely was.

He found it a little weird that a private chopper, although legal as shown by his co-pilots check, just happened to be in the area of the most recent of the nights Silver Lightning sightings. He/she hadn't done anything but was merely spotted sitting on an eve of a building in a very Batman type way. Many of the police thought this person a freak and a vigilantist to be caught. As such he thought this chopper had something to do with the aforementioned and began to fly aggressively.

"Hey knock it off! Are you trying to kill us?!" asked The Veterinarian

"What do you know about that freak that calls itself Silver Lightning?!"

"Only what I have heard on the news you loony bat! Now knock it off!" The Vet then yelled into his head set trying to keep away from the police chopper, not crash and keep his heading.

"Oh then where are you going?" said the other pilot while his co-pilot could be heard yelling at him to knock it off.

"I don't think thats any of your business!" yelled The Vet clearly angry now.

"Oh this is bad!" said Nigel "This old girl can be quite temperamental. If the engine gets over taxed we could have to do an emergency landing!"

Kowalski face flipper-ed as Doris made a scared noise but then she saw: "Hey look! We are over The Garden!"

"Hey the nut chasing us got us here faster!" said Nigel who then got out of his seat, went to a compartment and pulled out para-shoots, Kowalskis could tell by the picture. "Specially modified for you two. We have our own too as a just in case. I'll use the smoke screen we have on this baby to keep you guys covered." Nigel then called Alex really fast and told them to get the elephants ready to catch the incoming.

"Are you guys going to be OK?" asked Doris right before they jumped.

"Yeah we'll be fine not to worry." said Nigel in a casual voice. The two then jumped, deployed their shoots at the right time and were caught by the elephants waiting below.

"Hey guys, thanks for dropping in!" said Marty

"You just had to say it didn't you?" said Kowalski shaking his head.

"Someone had to, you know that." said Marty with a shrug grinning. Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

They then went in where Kowalski immediately called Nigel to make sure the two were alright. They were fine though they did have to ditch the very fast chopper. The Vet had tried to out fly the crazy cop with speed, but the chopper was over taxed and 'landed' in the bay not far from The Statue Of Liberty while The Veterinarian and Nigel para-shot to the island itself. The cop who instigated the wrongful chase had been fired already. His co-pilot had landed on the island to make sure that The Veterinarian was alright while Nigel hid in his para-shoot bag. The co-pilot had also called their C/O and told him what happened, not that he didn't already know as it was on the news already. When he was asked about any passengers he may have had The Veterinarian said that he was on his way to pick them up and that he was alone on the chopper.

"Wow, that is a relief Nigel." said Kowalski

"Very much so, its not on every date that you get to jump out of a helicopter! Woo! Your one lucky lad and lady!" said Nigel still hopped up on adrenaline from his own jump.

Kowalski laughed: "I suppose you have a point there. As to being lucky I'll call you later, my date is looking a bit green around her non-excitant gills."

"Right, talk to you later then." The spy then hung up as did Kowalski. Who then went to his date who was puking in a bucket. Kowalskis felt so bad he couldn't think of anything to say so he just rubbed her back like Athena would do to Rico to sooth his belly. After her belly was feeling somewhat alright again, Doris met some of the circus animals like Stepheno, Vitali, Gia and Julians ex-queen Sonya The Bear.

"What happened between those two anyway?" Kowalski asked Vitali, referring to Julians and Sonyas break up.

"I don't know because I don't want to. That lemur kind of freaked me out to be quite honest." answered then tiger with a shrug.

Kowalski grinned and nodded at that: "Yeah he can have that effect on people." Kowalski and Doris then went to one of their hot tubs to rest off their hectic ride. Kowalskis just sat gazing at Doris who elected to take a nap until it was show time. Kowalski didn't mind as it had been one exhausting date and her belly was still acting up a bit from the rollercoaster like chopper ride. 'Never a dull moment when your with a penguin' indeed. Only this wasn't the good kind of excitement at all, with but a few exceptions. This was feeling more like a mission then a date to Kowalski and he didn't much like that. It was stressing him out to much and he was getting worried for Doris as well. He was also worried what she might be thinking of him now, or at the very least his choices. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of a large explosion that also woke Doris up. She gained her full senses back when she heard Kowalskis chanting: "Please let that be Rico!" over and over again.

This hope was dashed however when Alex came running at them saying: "Kowalski you might want to call the crackerjack can do team of yours here pronto!"

The tall penguin vaulted out of the hot tub and ran with Alex to the main room where the performances were held to see it in an uproar! All of Team Penguins animal enemies were there, Savio, the rats complete with their King, The Red squirrel, (course Buck was there trying to catch him) Hans, The Blue Hen, Clemson, and last but not least Dr. Blowhole.

"Shiitake Mushrooms Man!" Kowalskis shouted at the top of his lungs gaining everyones attention and making Alex jump like someone threw a knife at him.

"Really? Just one penguin? That would be what we have to worry about?" said Clemson in a condescending voice.

"That would be a no." said Alex "Security!"

The other two big cats like himself came running in along with Sonya The Bear and they didn't look happy. Naturally a battle then insured between the evil animals and the circus animals. Kowalskis did try to go for his phone but it got knocked away when he was attacked by Clemson. He managed to knock the red lemur out only to get grabbed by The Rat King from behind!

"Say bye bye birdie!" he said before attempting to crush the smart penguin. Kowalski jumped when The Rat King suddenly let him go and fell to the floor next to him.

"Keep your nasty rat paws off my date!" Doris then yelled at him.

He groaned loudly: "Yes mam . . . Owie . . ."

Suddenly from across the room they heard the yell of: "Kowalski!" yelled by a very angry male dolphin.

"Rut row!" said Doris She had never seen her brother so angry!

"Yeah, hes in scary big brother mode!" said Kowalski getting a slight chill. The battle then resumed, with the mismatched critter couple quickly becoming divided. Kowalski kept Blowhole in his sights as much as he could, while at the same time trying to avoid him, in addition to helping his friends. The cyber-eyed dolphin was really gunning for him. He got turned around and lost sight of him when he helped Buck take down The Red Squirrel.

"Finely I got him again!" said Buck triumphantly. "Thanks for the back up Egg-head!" He gave Kowalski a celebratory slap on the back.

"I do what can." Kowalskis replied with a shrug.

The three were then smacked apart when suddenly Blowhole caught up with Kowalski. He held him against a wall with both of his fins, Kowalskis could do little more then wiggle in his grasp as he was stronger then he looked.

"What are you doing dating my sister?!" shouted Blowhole

"I like like her and she like likes me you over sized guppy!" Kowalski shouted back at him with a defiant glare.

Blowhole glared back at him and seemed to be moving to strike Kowalski with one fin while the other still held him, but then they were both attacked and suddenly wrapped in Savios coils.

"What the-?!" said Blowhole looking more then a little scared.

"We thank you for getting us out of our respective prisons but besides that we feel that you have rather lost your touch." said Savio as his coil slowly grew tighter. "I mean you even made a clone of Skipper that failed!"

Blowhole then glared at Savio before looking at Kowalski with his non-cyber-eye: "Kowalski I save you and you save me?"

"Fine as long as you don't pound me for dating Doris." Kowalskis replied quickly.

"Deal!" Blowhole then used his still un-captured tail to hit Kowalski free of the serpents slightly looser grip. He used a wall to bounce off of then slammed into Savios head at full force. This rendered him unable to hold the dolphin, who was then able to wiggle free and knock him out with a strike with his tail.

"Sweet! I get these two all to myself then!" said The Blue Hen pointing a laser rifle set to full blast at the two. They both jumped and quickly put their fins/wings into the air. She laughed and was plainly about to fire when she got hit across the room and thus knocked out by a single swing of a lady dolphins tail.

"Doris?!" said Kowalski in shock. As he hadn't seen her since he was grabbed by The Rat King.

She didn't pay Kowalskis any attention at the moment though as she immediately went at her brother, bap-ping him on the side of the head Skipper style then yelling at him: "Frances I cant believe that you have been villain-ing again! You know what it dose to our mother! What is wrong with you?! I have half a mind to spank you like a baby right here, right now! What was this genius plan anyway? Trap all the circus animals then have Skippers Team get caught on their rescue or something?"

"Well we were going to brainwash the big predators and have them ambush the penguins actually." said Blowhole looking at the floor with the tips of hi fins together.

Doris growled at him so he put his fins over his mouth: "Don't let me catch you villain-ing again or so help me!" She gave him another sharp slap that warranted him making a sound this time. "Also never mess up one of my dates ever again! Or you will get it even worse!" Doris looked so scary now that even Kowalski nearly took a step back! Doris then dragged herself away to help Stepheno get Hans off of him.

"Uh Kowalski?" said a still scared Blowhole.

"Yeah?"

"From when I helped you until right now never happened."

"Rodger that." Oddly Kowalskis next awake moment was in the sky with Silver Lightning! He couldn't see this persons face as it was covered with a helmet like mask. He also couldn't tell if this person was male or female, but either way he/she had white feathered wings, a silver tail and silver scales that he couldn't tell weather they were skin or fabric: "What happened?"

"During the battle some one came in hearing all the noise aside from me." Whoever this was had a voice argumentation device of some kind in the helmet like mask so the voice couldn't betray anything. "AnI'mal control was called. Before they got there I got that lovely lady dolphin out and helped out some of the other animals. They told me where you were so I got you too, they assured me that they would be fine."

"OK but still what happened to me and her?" said Kowalski

"This freaky little puffin pulled a tranquilizer gun and started to shoot at everyone. He got you and some of the others, but like I said I helped them after getting the gun away from him a shooting him with it as well as the other attackers. Though this one rockhopper penguin got mad at me for not showing up sooner as someone he called Red managed to sneak away from him." answered Silver Lightning with a shrug.

"Ah so where are we going now?" asked Kowalski

"I took the lady dolphin back to the docks where I happened on you before along with that thing she uses to get around on land. Thats where I was planning on talking you if you want."

"Uh can you just bring me to the gate of The Central Park Zoo? Then send Doris The Dolphin a message via that phone on you belt? Her water proof segway will get it and a button will flash to let her know its there." said Kowalski looking sad enough to cry.

"I could do that." said Silver Lightning after a long pause.

 _~* End Of Flashback*~_

"So what was the message that Silver Lightning was to send to Doris?" asked Athena who was still holding Kowalski. "By the way I'm so jelly that you got to meet Silver Lightning twice on one night!"

Even Kowalski laughed at that: "Just that I'm sorry that our date was so screwed up and that if never wants to see me again that I'd understand."

"Oh come on, so you date was very mission like, who cares? It makes a good story later!" said Buck who was sitting with Nigel by the big fish.

"I agree very much!" Nigel then said grinning.

"What the-?" shouted Rico

"When did you get in here?!" asked Skipper

"Been here the whole time." said Nigel grinning.

"But we never even saw you until now!" said Private

"How did you bloody do that?!" asked Athena

The two older penguins looked at each other then grinned at the group not saying a word. Everyone pouted at them, making them almost laugh.

"Great, now theres two of them." said Athena "The rockhopper is the one called Buck you told me about right?"

"Yup." said Rico

"Well you had one heck of a night though Lt. Maybe you should go to bed and we can all go with you to talk to Doris in the AM?" suggested Athena

"Nah I'm to embarrassed to talk to her face to face even with back up there with me." said Kowalski looking at the floor.

"Well thats a bit awkward to hear because-" Buck then swung open the big fish to reveal that Doris had been laying in the wet tunnel for who knows how long!

"She was- but I came- and you two-" said Athen pointing at Nigel and Buck. "How did- ah poop!" She then crossed her arms pouting, knowing that even if she asked she wouldn't get an answer. Everyone grinned at her reaction.

Kowalski blushed though a moment later and left her lap: "Uh she was being comforting."

"Oh I know, its OK." said Doris with a grin. "So whats wrong Kowalski? Did you think that one botched date was going to make me hate you forever?"

Kowalski nodded looking at the floor.

Doris then giggled into her fin: "No silly, I had a great time with an exception here and there I cant lie. Besides I got to see you hotness in action again." She then winked in a flirty way at him as he was now looking at her.

"Yeah?! Er I mean to say that you really had fun on our date tonight?" Kowalski asked with cautious excitement.

"Of course and you said it yourself at the start: 'Never a dull moment when your with a penguin' and your were so right!" Doris replied with another wink.

Kowalski smiled big then ran over and kissed Doris in front of everyone! Skipper covered Privates eyes, both him and Nigel laughed. Buck rolled his eyes but was happy for them and Rico puked on Athenas foot while she was in the middle of a squee moment. She made a face but wasn't angry at him for ruining her squee. She just shook her head, cleaned it off and petted Rico in a soothing manner again. He burped and grinned at her for it.

"Oh lets all go top side there something interesting up here." said Doris after she and Kowalski were finished smooching. Everyone shrugged then did just that. What they found were three of Kowalski color cannons all set up and ready to go.

"Looks like we get that show in the sky after all." said Kowalski amazed.

"Look I found a note!" said Private He then handed it to Athena.

"It was typed on an old typewriter." said Athena "It says, 'The teens on the docks missed these three cannons. I figured that you would want to use them to finish the night off with to relax. I hope everything goes alright between Doris and her cute penguin boyfriend.' Awe, so sweet!" It wasn't sighed with a name but there was a feather paper clipped to the note.

"OK! How did Silver Lighting bloody do that?!" said Nigel knowing what the feather meant. Everyone stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. Nigel pouted at them for it.

The group then gathered in close to watch a, though artificial, very beautiful Aurora in the sky over Central Park. So ended the best night ever.

 **The End**

 _Authors Note_ _: This was a request by Covert The Penguin. Sorry for taking so long, I kept forgetting about it and the site wouldn't let me post it at first as I had another story still active, another thing this site should fix. Anyway I hoped that you like this, a little action, a little romance and a pitch of humor to give it that zesty taste! Hee! Sorry I was hungry a lot of the time I was writing this one. (_ __ _^-^_ __ _) So what did you think of the mysterious winged phantom known only as Silver Lightning? I hoped you enjoyed him/her because he/she may make another appearance in the next story and maybe even again after that!_ _ **{**_ _insert evil laugh here_ _ **}**_ _Also that clone of Skipper remark was a reference to the story of mine called The Sickness. Any-who, have fun reviewing just don't be mean!~_

 _~Over & Out~_


End file.
